Let the games begin: The 132nd Annual Hunger Games
by writerstyle538
Summary: 12 Districts...24 tributes...Who will be victorious? And who won't survive
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games although all the characters are mine :) enjoy!_**

_**District**_ **_10_**

**_Isadora_** **_Kimberly _**_**POV:**_

I raced through the old, extremely dirty houses of District 10, desperate for some solitude before the reapings were to start. My bare feet started to ache due to small rocks in the ground. I looked over at the many unoccupied houses in the Victors Village, a sense of fear washed over me as I ran, I knew the odds of me getting picked were slim; my family didn't let me put in any extra names for teresse, but I still worried anyway. I slowed down when I saw the familiar sight of the fence that kept people from either entering or leaving the District. I sat myself down on the dirt ground, facing the fence. I shut my eyes and sighed; I really hated the Hunger Games. I pulled my hands to my dark messy hair and slowly split it into two braids. I was already wearing my best outfit; a light blue dress that stopped at my knees. It was old and worn but it was the best my family could get. I eventually decided I should head back to the town and forced myself to stand up.

I walked into the town square and lined up behind the rest of the nervous children. I soon joined the others who were already waiting impatiently inside the square. We watched a video play on the large screen on the stage, it was about the rebellion and how the Hunger Games came to be. I tuned out most of it. After the video came to an end, our escort ,Esther Smith, walked swiftly across the stage, her incredibly high heels echoing throughout the silent audience. She had tall neon purple hair, light blue skin, long false lashes and so much make up that I was sure she would be unrecognisable without it. She was wearing a glittery purple suit that matched her hair. This was the normal look of a capital citizen.

Esther cleared her throat as she spoke into the microphone, "Hello everyone, and happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favour!" The whole of the District stayed silent, despite her excited manner. I wondered for the millionth time how the people of the capital enjoyed watching kids kill eachother so much, it was barbaric! "We will be choosing one lucky female and male tribute between the ages of 12 and 18 to compete in the Annual Hunger Games!" Esther chirped happily. She looked over at one of the bowls containing the female names, " and the District 10 female tribute is.." I prayed with every fibre of my body that my name was not on that tiny slip of paper,

"Isadora Kimberly!" The world seemed to disappear. Had I heard her right? Was this actually happening? I slowly walked up to the stage, my face reflecting shock. I could hear my mother screaming for someone to volunteer and it took all my willpower to stop myself from crying. I put on a brave face and acted confident as I walked onto the stage and up to the microphone, "I'm 14," I said, trying to stop my voice from shaking, I could not let the other tributes thinking I'm weak. I stood slightly to the side and stared at the floor, trying desperately to keep all emotion from my face.5

Esther smiled and looked back at the audience, "now for the boys!" She dug her fingers into the second bowl, "and the District 10 male tribute is...Ash Haldee!" I watched as a boy ,that I recognised from my year at school, walked quickly onto the stage, face cold and emotionless. We had rarely ever spoken at school, but I still felt sorry for him; I knew he had a large family that loved him and would be devasted if he died. Ash walked up to microphone and said in a clear, cold voice, "I'm also 14," and came over and stood next to me. We were then told to shake hands and then ushered off of the stage by Esther.

I waited silently in a room to say goodbye to anyone. The first person to come in was my best friend Arabella. She didn't say anything and she didn't need too. We just sat there crying together until the time was up. Right before she left she whispered something into my ear, "I'll miss you so much Izzy," and then she left.

The next person to come in was my mother. "Oh my baby girl," She said so quietly I could barely hear her, "I love you so much, I know you can win this, please..." She continued, her voice shaking, tears rolling down her pale face,"promise me you'll try your best to come home, promise me," I hugged the only family member I had, "I promise," I replied, tears falling freely down my cheeks. I had to win this for her. I had to. Way to soon the peacekeepers came to take my mother out. "I love you!" She screamed as she struggled against the strong peacekeepers, "I love you too," I said, looking down. I truely hated these games.

_**District**_ _**2**_

_**Storm**_ _**Gladstone**_ _**POV:**_

I had been practicing hand-to-hand combat with my intructor all morning and I now needed time to get ready for the reapings. I'd already decided to volunteer for the games this year. I know I will win and bring my family and district glory. I've been training for the games ever since I could walk and I was definitely ready to enter. I brushed my brown, dead straight hair until all of the knots were gone. I then slipped my pale pink dress over my body and looked into the mirror. My brown eyes stared back at me and I sighed noticing the blood on my cheek from training. I went into the bathroom and washed the blood away quickly before heading outside.

By the time I got to the town square, it had already been mostly filled up by excited children, all eager to find out who the volunteers will be this year. I scanned the crowd before finding my friend Madison and walked over to her. She smiled when she saw me and whispered into my ear, "good luck!"

I ignored the video about the Hunger Games due to the fact that I had heard it so many times I could probably recite it from heart now. Melaine Becket, our escort, walked onto the stage will a large grin on her face as we all cheered loudly. Her pink hair had been styled in curls that seemed to cling to her cheeks and chin. She was wearing a gorgeous pink dress that seemed to fall into wavy curls towards the end, mimicking her hair. Like usual, she wore a full face of make-up and too tall high heels. "Welcome everyone to the 132nd Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" The whole district cheered loudly at these words. She dug her hands into one of the large bowls next to her, "and your female tribute is Sha-"

"I volunteer!" I yelled with all my might as I walked up to the stage with confidence as the District cheered. "Oh joy!" Melaine squealed, her thick capital accent making her words sound odd, "come here sweety, what is your name and how old are you?" She asked excitedly,"My name is Storm Gladstone and I'm 17 years old, trust me when I say that you will be seeing me again after I win this year," I announced confidently smiling at the happy crowd. "Ahhh seems we have a promising tribute this year don't we," replied Melaine happily. I grinned and stood to the side as I watched Melaine put her hand into the second bowl.

"And our male tribute is To-" There was a shout from the crowd, "I volunteer!" Melaine somehow grinned even more when she saw the tall, masculine boy with blonde hair and pale blue eyes who had spoken up, run up to the stage, a cocky smile plastered on his face. Before Melaine could even ask the question, he went up to the microphone and spoke in a clear, low voice, "My name is Alexander Harlan and I'm 16 years old." The audience continued to cheer as Alexander and I shook hands and walked off the stage, waving to the happy District. I looked over at my competition. This is definitely going to be a fun Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**_District 7_**

_**Miles Payton POV:**_

I was sitting on the ground, my back against the brick wall of an unoccupied house in my District. I ran my fingers through my light brown hair, trying hard to keep my mind far away from the reapings. I shut my eyes and rested my head against the wall.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I jumped, opening my eyes in shock. I calmed down when I saw the familiar face of my friend Diana, "don't do that Diana! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She laughed and sat down next to me, "you seem stressed out Miles, whats up?" I sighed look down at my lap, "I'm definitely going to be reaped, my names is in there over 50 times," I looked up at my friend, tears welling up in my eyes. Diana hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, "don't think like that, always pray for the best out come." I buried my head in her shoulder and allowed the tears to come out.

I stood in the town square with the other boys my age, trying not to draw attention to myself. Our escort, Cecilia Green, walked swiftly onto the stage, a stony look on her face, we all knew that she hated these games as much as we did. "Welcome to the 132nd annual Hunger Games," She a bored, regretful tone; it was clear that this was not a happy time for her. She dug her fingers into the female bowl, slowly drawing her hand out. "The female tribute for District 7 is….Arianna Enfield," Cecilia said with a downcast look. A tall, slightly masculine girl came up, visibly shaking. I felt scared looking at her since I knew she could easily kill me in the games, "I'm 17 years old," said Arianna in a low, husky voice. She stood to the side and stared at the floor beneath her.

Cecilia put her long fingers into the second large bowl pulling a slip out. Even though I knew what name would be on it, I still hoped that anyone else's name would be said.

"And you male tribute is...Miles Payton." Tears immediately rolled down my cheeks as I walked up to the stage. Cecilia looked broken when she saw how young I was. "I'm 14," I said so quietly that I was sure that no one could hear me. Cecilia repeated my age and told us to shake hands. Before we left the stage I looked over at my District, this was the last time I would ever see any of then for I was sure to die in these games.

_**District 4**_

**_James Quinton POV:_**

I stared up at the sky as I floated in the lake that I had practically grown up in. I was quite nervous for the games, unfortunately my father is forcing me to volunteer, saying that 'I must carry out the family tradition.' You see every male member in my family has been a victor, and now it was my turn. I had been forced to train every since I could remember and it has always been hard for me, people expect me to be strong, smart and skilled because of my family and I just can't live up to that expectation.

I climbed out of the water and pulled my shirt over my chest, I then jogged back to my house so that I could get ready for the reapings. The minute I walked through the door I was greeted to my little sister practically barrelling into me. "Hello James! Look at the dress mother got for me to wear!" She said in excitement, spinning on the spot to show off her baby blue silk dress. "You look beautiful!" I exclaim, receiving a large grin from my sister. I walked up the stairs, grabbed a towel from the closet, walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower tap.

After my shower I started dressing myself in the suit laid out for me. Like my sisters, it came with a pale blue blazer and matching pants and tie, the button up shirt was white. I quickly blow-dried my dirty blonde hair before meeting my mother and my many siblings at the door. I was the second oldest child in my family, the first being my older brother Nick, who won the games 2 years ago when he was 17. Then, as one family, we headed out to the square.

I stood with the rest of my age group, thinking about what I had to do next. The previous victors walked up to the stage, they included my brother and father (my grandfather died a few years ago), my father looked at me with a knowing smile and winked before turning his attention back to our escort, Brea Winscott, "Happy annual Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" She squealed happily with a grin. The crowd cheered happily as she eagerly grabbed a slip of paper from the first bowl, "your female tribute is Re-"

"I volunteer!" I female voice screamed from the audience. A girl with short, choppy red hair, stunning blue eyes and too many freckles to count ran up to the stage. "Oh wonderful! And may I ask what you name is and how old you are dear?" Chirped Brea happily,"my name is Rosmery Prescott and I'm 18 years old," She barked confidently,"wonderful! And now for the male tribute…" Shrieked Brea grabbing another slip of paper, " and you male tribute is Ha-"

"I volunteer!" I yell, hoping she can hear me. I walk up to the stage as there are more cheers from the happy District. I walk up the microphone, "my name is James Quinton and I'm 17 years old," I say as they cheers get louder when they hear my last name, my family is rather famous around here. Rosmery and I shake hands before leaving the stage. She looks over to me with a cocky smile, "and may the best win," She smirks before turning away and following Brea.


	3. Chapter 3

_**District 1**_

**Evelyn Hilltop (Escort) POV:**

I sat patiently as my stylists did my make-up and hair, thinking about my lines. I was the new escort for district 1, since the last one had mysteriously passed away, and I was so honoured to be picked!

After the stylists left, I stood up and looked in the mirror. I huge smile crossed my face as I saw my reflection; bright green contacts that covered my usually brown coloured eyes, dead straight, neon green hair, light pink coloured skin and long, green and pink false lashes. I had tattoos for eyebrows since I shaved them off and piercing all up my left ear. I was wearing a green dress that was very short and tall green heels, since I was a very small person.

"Come on Evelyn, you're up!" I heard a peacekeeper yell, "You can do this," I mumbled to myself as I walked onto the stage of District 1. "Good morning everyone! I am your new escort Evelyn Hilltop and I'm so excited to be here! Welcome to the 132nd Annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" I chirp as the district applauds.

I dig my long, bony fingers into the female bowl besides me, "And your female tribute is As-" Before I finished my sentence there was a shout from, somewhere in the crowd, "I volunteer!" I smiled and clapped along with the audience, I had already been told that this would probably happen so it didn't surprise me. I watched as a girl with very curly red hair, bright green eyes and pale skin walk up to the stage, a huge smile plastered on her face, "My name is Amelia Soames , I'm 16 years and I can't wait to win this year!" She said confidently into the micro phone before standing in my left side. "We live a confident one don't we!" I yell to more cheers. I dug my hand into the second bowl, "your male tribute is Ja-" I continue before being interrupted for a second time.

" I volunteer!" Came another shout from the crowd, a younger boy walking up to the stage. I loved that he was young for a career, most were 17 or 18 but he couldn't be older that 15. He had dirty blonde hair that was tied up into a messy bun, he was skinny yet masculine and had a cold look on his face, "My name is Charlie Brenton and I'm 15 years old," he said before standing in my other side. I smiled brightly as the crowd, "district 1, I am proud to present your male and female tributes for the 132nd Annual Hunger Games," I said to the happy audience, before ushering the tributes off of the stage. I couldn't wait the games to begin!

_**District 11**_

**Jamie Fulman (Victor) POV:**

I sat in my house, staring at the fireplace as the flames began to die down. I dreaded today of all days. Once a year I am forced to lead two children to their death, and not get me wrong, I always try as hard as possible to help them win; the sooner there is a new victor, the sooner I can lock myself up in my house and stay there forever. Alas there hasn't been a victor for over 32 years, when I won the the quarter quell.

I heard a my front door open and I girl with short blonde hair walked in. "Jamie! What are you doing? You need to get ready for the reapings, you know what will happen if you don't." I did know what what would happen, I would be in big trouble with the capital. Allie helped me up and practically dragged me to the bathroom, she shoved a towel in with me and told me to get cleaned up. By the time I was done, Allie had already laid out an outfit for me. I pulled the light pink dress over my body and buckled the black belt around my waist.

I walked up onto the stage and sat in the only chair provided, as I was the only victor. The District 11 escort, Mallory Riscott, walked up to the stage, happy and excited for children to kill each other, like every other escort for the games. She wished us a happy Hunger Games and dug her hand in the female bowl. " And the female tribute for district 11 is...Jasmine Lancaster!"

A very young girl walked up slowly to the stage, her face cold yet determined. She had straight, short brown hair, brown eyes, very tanned skin and she wore skin coloured glasses that magnified her eyes. "I'm 12 years old," she said into the microphone before standing next to Mallory. I felt bad for her, her age will be a huge disadvantage in the games.

Mallory picked out another name, this time from the male bowl. " you're male tribute is...Leo Gladstone!" I felt even worse as I saw a young boy being dragged onto the stage, sobbing, by peacekeepers. His face was read and his eyes were puffy. He whispered something into Mallory's ear, "He's 13 years old!" She said cheerily. Looks like I'm going to be a mentor for a5 least another year.


End file.
